Common video slot machines randomly select and display an array of symbols, using virtual reels, then grant an award to a player based on the occurrence of certain symbol combinations across paylines. Typically, the game ends after the symbols are displayed and the award, if any, is granted. No benefit is carried over from game to game, so the player does not become invested in playing that particular gaming machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,654 describes a game where game rules modify the function of a symbol for a particular game, such as making the symbol wild or causing it to enhance an award. However, such a modification is only for a single game then is extinguished. Therefore, the player does not become invested in the game and is not particularly incentivized to keep playing.
It is known to provide a “continuous” bonus game that carries over for multiple games until the bonus game is won. Therefore, the player has an incentive to keep playing the game since, the longer the player plays, the more likely the player will win the bonus game. However, the bonus game is typically a long term game which is only won infrequently and very slowly progresses with time. In other words, the incentive to keep playing is only marginally increased over time, and any reward for winning the bonus game only comes after a large number of games are played.
What is needed is new gaming feature that is added to a base game (rather than a bonus game), where the feature frequently enhances the award or winning percentage, and where aspects of the feature accumulate over a number of games to progressively increase the player's incentive to keep playing the gaming machine.